FABLE III My Way
by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini
Summary: A young Princess of Albion must travel to gain the wisdom she needs to release the tyranny of her brother Logan, the King of Albion. Can she find the help she needs in time? Slightly AU version, with oc's.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to work some on this fic while I wait on reviews for a previous one. The way I have it planned I will go back and forth between the two fics. Hopefully with a bit of luck I can finish these. Wish me luck.**  
**

As a side note I know the dog I am using is not the one you start off with, but later you can get a dog potion so I picked a breed from those choices. I just thought it would be kinda silly to magically change my dog's breed later. ^^

**FABLE III-My Way**

Chapter 1

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Two girls and a young man by the name of Nathanial, the three friends would often meet to play thought they often somehow managed to get in the way of their caretakers and everyone else around them. The three children were almost inseparable. And they were almost always causing mischief. Like the time when Myah released all of the chickens in the great hall, or Reina set fire to an expensive drapery.

But times were changing, a great foreboding was overtaking the hearts of Albion. People were ill at ease and there was talk of an uprising. But there was also hope as well or in times of great crisis a hero would always appear.

There was a telling of a great darkness that would overtake the land and the light that would dispel that darkness.

Or so it was foretold by the great Seeress Theresa.

There was also one other huge difference between the girl's...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Reina rolled over in bed, there was a nagging voice and she was far too comfortable where she was to wish to be disturbed. She was not a morning person by nature and had spent most of the night up gossiping with her best friend Myah about this guy who'd been hanging around the castle a lot lately. She assumed he was castle staff.

She pulled the comforter over her head as the curtains were drawn apart and it suddenly became very bright in her bed chambers.

"Such a beautiful day to waste in bed?" her servant Jasper admonished gently. "Don't you agree Lady Reina?"

Reina was a Princess, but not just any Princess. She was the daughter of the great hero from a long time back, well she and her elder brother. Though Logan had changed a lot since the passing of their father. A rift had developed between the two siblings, a rift that Reina felt she dare not cross. As a Princess she was supposed to be noble, elegant, and lady like, none of which she actually was.

"It's always a good day to waste in bed." Reina agreed and snuggled closer to the warm bundle of fur beside her.

"Now that is hardly the response of a Princess." Jasper pulled the sheets back, and Reina curled into a ball. "I am afraid it is time to rise."

"Will you just leave Jasper?" Reina muttered.

Jasper laughed. "With your permission I will awaken your sleeping companion?"

The sleeping companion, a female setter known simply as Gipsy rolled onto her back stretching her forelegs out lolling out her long pink tongue in a most dog like way. Her fur was a pale yellow, and she tended to have the same mannerisms as her master having been raised by the girl since she was a puppy.

"Ah yes..." Jasper placed his hands on his hips, staring down almost amused at Gipsy. "One's heart sours before such...eh regal bearing."

Reina finally sat up stretching and covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. "So what is on the agenda today Jasper?"

"Quite the busy day actually." Jasper answered, then looked down to the dog now at his feet. "That won't work you know."

Gipsy whined lightly, causing Jasper to sigh in defeat. He reached down to scratch the dog behind her ears.

Reina stepped past the man to examine the outfits laid out for her to choose from today. She was very rarely given a choice on what to wear and simply told to wear this gown, or that dress.

"What a pair." Jasper shook his head and followed after the Princess as Gipsy bounded after her as well. "The kingdom is doomed."

He said all of this in a lighthearted manner as Reina was trying at times, but was still well loved by the castle staff. Her long dark brown hair went to her middle, though Myah's blond hair was by far longer, going to her knees. Her eyes were also the palest green, though with a twinkle of amusement contained within. She was slender, though it was more of an athletic kind of slender. As a Princess she was not allowed to be lazy, slouch, or slack off in her studies.

In truth...everything was boring.

Myah and Nathanial were what made everyday living really fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to work some on this fic while I wait on reviews for a previous one. The way I have it planned I will go back and forth between the two fics. Hopefully with a bit of luck I can finish these. Wish me luck.**  
**

As a side note I know the dog I am using is not the one you start off with, but later you can get a dog potion so I picked a breed from those choices. I just thought it would be kinda silly to magically change my dog's breed later. ^^

**FABLE III-My Way**

Chapter 2

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Today's choices in clothes from what Reina saw, something practical she could easily move around in, and something she dubbed the 'Princess look'. Now it was just a matter of deciding which look Jasper would be most appalled by. And as he seemed to be leaning more towards the dressy Princess apparel, that took care of that question.

"Ah...um splendid choice Princess." Jasper tried to keep a straight face and failed. "Splendid indeed. I'm sure Nathaniel will none the less be pleased."

Reina pulled the white shirt under a tan vest from the dressing doll, as well as black slacks, and a light blue colored open skirt. A pair of tan shoes completed the appearance. She took the clothing and stepped behind a screened off area to change while Jasper hummed a tune under his breath and seemed to be inspecting his nails.

"You know he hates being called that Jasper." Reina stepped out, buckling the belt that held the small skirt in place. "It's just Nate ok?"

"Ah, oh yes. Of course Princess." though Jasper agreed Reina knew he'd still be calling her friend Nate Nathaniel. "I believe the Lady Myah and Sir Nathaniel are awaiting you in the courtyard. Perhaps you should go meet with them."

See how it was? Sometimes Reina believed Jasper to have some twisted sense of humor, if it wasn't for the fact he was so stuffy.

"Let's go then girl." Reina looked down at Gipsy, who looked up at her wagging her tail eagerly. "The day awaits us, or so they say."

"And please do remember your luncheon with the head of staff, and afternoon tea with your Tutor, not to mention you need to meet with the new wardrobe designer, and..."

The rest of what Jasper was saying was cut off abruptly as Reina closed the door to her room. She leaned against the wall outside, feeling the cool brick against her warm skin and sighed. Her bedroom was located on the second floor of her family's rather large castle and gave an exquisite view of the gardens and her brother's overly large statue of himself, which seemed to block off about 70 percent of said exquisite view.

The castle was made of stone, a lot of stone. There were numerous towers and turrets, most of which herself and Myah had spent many a day exploring, searching for hidden secrets.

"Shall we Gipsy?" she smiled down at her best friend.

Gipsy only barked a response and both the Princess and her companion began down the long winding staircase that would lead them down and into the gardens. Several guards saluted and murmured a "Good day Princess." as she passed. But for the most part Reina ignored them, it wasn't that she did not appreciate the staff at the castle, it was just the same boring deal every day.

Lately her brother King Logan had been in a very ill mood though. Though he never really seemed to be in a good mood in the first place, he'd become much more distant from her however after both the death of their mother, followed by their father. Shutting himself up in the war room he seemed to be brooding over something, though Reina could not comprehend what caused his recent restlessness or his recent actions against their own empire.

There were people of all sorts Reina saw milling around in the gardens, most of them nobles. A handful of merchants were here as well. Most of those gathered around were here most likely to speak with her brother, the King.

They were all dressed in long flowing gowns or tailored suits with long coat tails.

There were even more greeting her way, this time from the nobles themselves, as well as anyone else she came across.

"Good day my lady." a woman with her hair pulled into a almost ridiculously high hairstyle, and dressed in a huge pink gown bowed to her. The outfit was almost indecent, looking as though her breasts would come flying out at any moment. Reina murmured a greeting in reply and waved to a merchant she recognized.

Even dressed as she was almost anyone could recognize the face of their Princess.

She did tend to be on more friendly terms with the merchants though, but they would also occasionally bring her small gifts every so often. Though this behavior was also frowned upon as seeking favor Reina often accepted these girts with a smile and later a small secret donation to their shop.

Gipsy suddenly distanced Reina as the dog caught sight of a familiar figure in the distance, barking she jumped up putting her paws to Nate's chest before licking his face eagerly. "Ah Gipsy, knock it off. You act like you haven't seen me for years."

Nate was laughing though as he ruffled the dog's fur before turning his full attention to Reina.

From when she met him as a bumbling boy Nate had grown into quite the stunning figure. Dark black hair swept back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, with just a few strands hanging loose to frame his face and the most stunning blue eyes Reina could ever remember seeing. They were almost the color of the ocean. Recently he'd also joined the knights sworn to protect the kingdom, though he was still only in training. He wore white loose pants over which a silver colored vest of armor lay. The sleeves reaching through the arm holes of the armor were silken and almost see through.

"Good day my most esteemed Princess." Nate teased, bowing so low it seemed he would unbalance himself. "It is a pleasure to find myself in the company of such a beautiful lady this very fine day."

"Very funny Nate." Reina rolled her eyes, but blushed none the less, causing a small chuckle to escape his lips. "Where is Myah anyway?"

"Well..." Nate rubbed the back of his neck. "She told me she'd be around later. Something she said she needed to take care of."

"Oh..." Reina seemed surprised. "She usually tells me things like this. I wonder what happened."

'I'm not really sure." Nate replied. "She did seem rather upset, but lately a lot of the castle staff have been rather upset with your brother...well more so then usual. And down in the city things are even worse."

Reina followed Nate to peer over a railing overlooking the city far below. There were the tiled rooftops of nearby homes, and off in the distance the smoky towers of the factories clogging the air with their filthy smoke. The factories were still a recent addition to the kingdom, having only been built within the last five years or so.

"They say a factory worker was executed only this morning. It is possibly nothing but a rumor, but people are beginning to talk. The staff in the castle are very anxious as well." Nate turned to her, grasping her hands. "Would you be willing to speak with them?"

"Do you think it would help?" Reina looked into his earnest face. A face that was normally so carefree, and filled with laughter.

"I do." Nate answered at once. "And the sooner the better."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hopefully by now you are getting a little of Reina's personality, and with this chapter her battle style as well. In the game I do tend to lean towards the defensive a lot and also have a preference for ranged weapons. I don't use magic very much for some reason...guess I just don't like the glowey marks you get all over yourself from using magic. :P

**FABLE III-My Way**

Chapter 3

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nate held her hand for a few moments longer, until things began to feel a little uncomfortable between them and he quickly let go. "The people while it is true they now fear their King, they still care very deeply for their Princess."

The two of them, being followed by Gipsy began making their way towards the castle. Reina was strangely subdued, lost in the most troubling thoughts. She was finally beginning to feel the weight of the position she held, while having never taken it seriously before. To her the role of a Princess had always felt more of a burden then anything else. Something she was born into, not something she asked for.

"Still though." Nate drew her from her thoughts. "Even given the things your brother has proven himself capable of I can't really believe he would have had a worker executed."

"He has changed a lot, back when we were little he was like my protector. Someone I could go to if i needed help." Reina and Nate stopped before the statue of her brother and she stood looking up at it. "But now...it's like he's a completely different person. I don't know what could have happened."

"People change." Nate placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and Reina put her own over it. "Sometimes though not always for the best."

Gipsy whined from her side and Reina reached a hand down scratching her ears.

"It's ok girl, we'll be fine." Reina wiped away a tear before Nate could see, and turned back smiling to him. "We should probably go ahead and meet the staff. Where did you say they were Nate?"

"I didn't say, but they are in the kitchens, along with Sir Walter." Nate pointed a short distance away where warmth and a little steam were coming through a partially open door. "He is there to offer his moral support along with myself."

"I'm sure he also wants to continue on with my training as well." Reina mused as she and Nate stopped at the kitchen door. "He has been obsessed as of late with my training with the blade."

"I am sure he has only your best interests." Nate pushed the door open slightly and they were able to catch wind of the last few dregs of conversation between the kitchen staff.

"Well from what I hear, all he did was stand up for one of the kids in the factory."

"Who knows where it ends. Next thing you know it's one of us that's..."

"Quit your gossiping now, and straighten those clothes." the head chief suddenly appeared, brandishing a rather large butcher knife. He turned toward Reina and Nate and bowed slightly. "Welcome your majesty and Sir Nate as well. Such an honor it is to have you here today, the staff have convened as requested to hear your words."

Nate gave her shoulder a slight squeeze in reassurance as the staff gathered before her. There were staff from the kitchens, cooks, dishwashers and such, but there were also a few maids and butlers. Reina took a deep breath and cleared her throat loudly as everyone became silent.

"You have all been through some very difficult times, and my brot- the King has been a little too preoccupied to treat you as he should." Reina began in a low voice that slowly gained volume as a few people nodded in agreement. "But I'd like to ask you all to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak to my brother directly about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you..." she finished as several staff applauded lightly, and more then a few smiled her way as they dispersed back to work.

There was the sound of another clapping and Reina glanced towards the stairwell that led directly from an upstairs hallway down into the kitchens. It was Walter and he was slowly descending the stairs, looking at her with proud eyes. "You call that a speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable."

"Sir Walter." Reina stepped up and smiling embraced the man she'd come to look upon as a second father since her own had passed away while she was still quite young. He in turn held the young Princess to him smiling fondly.

"You were bloody brilliant." Walter chuckled, pulling back to examine most apt pupal. "Right then, ready for today's training?"

Reina glanced back at Nate. Until recently both she and Nate had trained under Sir Walter, but Nate had far surpassed her abilities with the sword. Walter had declared his training complete, stating there was nothing more he could teach the boy himself. And Nate had his knight training as well, and that took up a lot of his time.

With Reina however her training was more so she could defend herself in time of crisis, though at the time he'd began Walter had doubted whether or not she'd need the training in this time of peace. However now he was glad he had.

"Go on then Reina, we'll meet up later." Nate urged her on as Walter started up the stairs without her. "I'll see if I can find Myah while your busy."

"Thank you Nate." Reina quickly stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, causing the boy to blush lightly. "I'll finish up as soon as I can."

Once Reina had turned to follow Walter up the stairs Nate placed his hand to his cheek and stared after the girl as she followed her instructor up the stairs. He'd been in love with her for a time, even knowing her friend Myah was in love with him. He didn't feel anything towards Reina's friend however, though he could feel the other girl's confusion and anger as to why.

"You really shouldn't do that." Walter chided as they reached the top of the stairs and a long red carpeted hallway. "Poor boy won't know what to do with himself."

"Do what?" Reina questioned and Walter almost choked.

He decided then might be a good time to change the subject. "I suppose you have heard the rumors then? I am afraid they are quite true. who knows what your brother will pull next."

Reina's face suddenly fell. So, it was all true then...and the worker who'd been executed...she could hardly dare to believe it. while following beside Walter they soon arrived at the castle's main entrance, a huge stairway curved upwards towards the throne room, closed off by a pair of huge double doors. And at the base of the stairs were around twenty or so citizens from around the empire, they were milling about behind an area closed off with rope and surrounded by several guards.

"Quite a lot of people to see your brother this day." Walter shook his head sadly. "Poor sods."

Reina and Walter went to pass by them when someone called out for Walter and he turned to address the speaker.

"Sir Walter?" a man in dusty pants was waiving a parchment in their general direction. "What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition?"

"What's this about?" Walter asked, taking the petition to give it a look over.

"We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets, and the King does nothing. He must be made to care." the dusty looking man replied.

Reina was trying to secretly peer over her mentor's shoulder, but being a tad too obvious Walter knew what she was doing and chuckled lightly to himself. Being curious by nature she of course wanted to know everything that was going on around her, and usually found out one way or the other. "Oh, very well, but I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything."

The two men suddenly glanced at Reina, and she backed away nervously. Walter however was prepared for this and gave her a gentle nudge forward, towards the petition man, and placed the parchment in her hands. "Well I..."

"Perhaps our Princess here would care to help you out?"

The other man suddenly turned pleading eyes her way and Reina felt as though she were under a harsh light being interrogated. "Oh that would be wonderful your majesty. It would be the greatest honor."

After cutting a look Walter's way Reina withdrew a quill from her pocket and dipped it into a jar of ink. "I'd be more then happy to."

As the man held the parchment for her Reina scribbled her signature in a messy scrawl. Her handwriting was neither dainty nor very lady like in appearance, but rather resembled that of a young man's. Perhaps she'd been spending far too much time getting into things and crawling around with Nate, and Myah who was most defiantly not lady like at all. "Thank you my Princess, your support will make all the difference. I'm sure of it."

Once she handed the parchment back Walter quickly ushered her off once more, eager to began her almost daily training regime. "You know..." he began as they were walking, once they were down a separate hallway and away from on lookers. "That was a very courageous move, I doubt it will really make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize you have a mind of your own."

"Sometimes I wonder if he sees me at all Walter." Reina sighed. "I just wish I knew what he was thinking. There must be some reason for why he is doing all of this."

"Reason or not..." Walter began as the entered a large room, with an equally large fireplace in the center. There were portraits around the room, some featuring friends of the family, and a rather large one of her late mother and father over the fireplace. "He has been doing it, and no matter the reason his means are not justified."

Reina strode over to a rack containing three swords of various sizes. One was her's, another her father's, and the last belonged to her brother himself. Both her father and her brothers swords appeared to have been untouched for years, with her's showing any real sign of wear. She picked up her blade, slowly removing it from it's sheath.

"You've been making good progress these past few weeks Reina, but today is different." Reina turned to see Walter had withdrew his own blade. For an old man he was still very much able to hold his own in combat, Reina knew by now not to take him lightly. "I want you to fight me as if your life depended on it."

She turned to face him, tossing the empty sheath to the side and stood at the ready, waiting to see how the old man would move. Her eyes were focused on his blade, hands, and feet just as he'd taught her. Walter began to circle her just as she'd expected him to, and she suddenly brought up her blade to block a sudden blow.

"Good, good." Walter said, catching her bade with his as she suddenly switched from defensive to offensive. Reina's style tended to lean more towards the defensive and what they'd worked hard to improve upon was her offense. A person could not win a battle on defense alone. "Do you remember the stories I told you when you were a child? Of your father, the great Hero King?"

"I remember..." Reina blocked another blow, ducking under his blade and attempting to get behind the man. he however turned foiling her attempts. "Tch..."

"Do you remember what you used to say then?" Walter asked next, and Reina wondered if he was trying to distract her with stories of her past. Their blades clashed together again from her kneeling position on the floor and after knocking his blade to the side Reina jumped back and to her feet breathing heavily.

"Please teach me how to be a Hero..."

Walter chuckled at her confused look. "Every single time."

Reina suddenly loped the head from a nearby statue, whether an accident or on purpose was up for debate. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"I wish that were something an old solder like me could teach you." Walter caught her blade again with his as the two of them now circled each other, looking for an opening. "However I have done all I can, now I need you to finally out perform me."

"What are you saying?" Reina gasped. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Strike me!" Walter suddenly grew very serious. "It's time to finally show me what you've got, or perhaps I could find a better opponent in Nate."

That last push was what finally did it, broke the dam that had been threatening to already overflow. "What are you saying Walter?"

"Do it!"

Felling a tremendous energy within her Reina suddenly twirled around, bringing her blade so sharply upward that it grated against the floor like nails on a chalkboard. Her blade caught his again, and this time instead of being stopped it slicked cleanly through his, leaving Walter holding noting more then a broken half a sword, while the other half embedded itself into a lone portrait of her brother.

"Ha!" Walter laughed suddenly as Reina leaned down to catch her breath. "Will you look at that? Snapped it cleanly in half."

"I-I did that?" Reina asked surprised.

"Better teacher then you thought right? But listen Reina there is something I need to..."

"Sir Walter! You must come quickly!" Nate burst through the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I actually feel I'm getting somewhere with this now, despite still being in the castle. ^^

Huge secret revealed this chapter, hope you like my changes.

**FABLE III-My Way**

Chapter 4

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Sir Walter! You must come quickly!" Nate burst through the doors. "Both of you! I think there is some kind of demonstration outside the castle."

Reina gasped and glanced at her instructor, all previous excitement suddenly forgotten. now all she felt was dread, and a deep sense of foreboding deep in the pit of her stomach. "Sir Walter?" though she tried, her voice squeaked slightly.

"This is not good, not good at all." Walter stroked his beard in thought, a habit of his when he was thinking deeply. He shook his head as if suddenly making up his mind about something and took off after Nate who'd left for the main entrance of the castle. There were a few huge glass windows there, huge enough where they could see the whole of the courtyard.

"There's something more..." Nate began once Reina had caught up. "It's about Myah."

"What about Myah?!" if she was worried before, it was nothing to what Reina felt now. Her blood through her veins felt like ice, and a sort of numbness seemed to be spreading over her body. "Nate, what happened to..."

"We can discuss Myah later." Walter interrupted them, pulling a large curtain back from a window. "Balls! Don't they even realize what your brother is capable of?"

"You're right." Reina agreed, and glanced out to where a large group of people were shouting and waving their hands in an angry manner. She couldn't make out clearly what they were saying, but it had to be something about the King. ""This isn't good at all."

"It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him." Walter suddenly spoke after a long silence between the three of them. "You two stay here."

"Myah?!" Reina suddenly spoke up as Walter turned to leave, causing the older man to tense up.

"Right...I'll check on that as well."

Reina didn't like the way he refused to look at her as he answered, it almost seemed as though he were hiding something, keeping some important detail from her. As far as she knew Walter had never kept secrets from her before...so why now?

"We'll speak later Reina, there is still something we need to discuss." Walter waved over his shoulder as he walked up the huge set of stairs leading to the throne room, and Logan's personal chambers.

As soon as Walter was out of sight Nate suddenly turned on her. "Reina, I have a horrible feeling about this. We can't just stand here and do nothing. I think we should follow Walter, find out what Logan is going to do."

Reina glanced at the stairs, the guards were on opposite ends. "Right, we should go now while we have the chance."

Together Reina and Nate rushed up the stairs before the guards could even blink, Nate was ahead of her by several feet an reina pushed herself to keep up with her childhood friend.

"I think they may be in the War room." Nate called back to her. "We should get there before anyone sees us."

The hallways of the palace were designed to confuse intruders by the many twists and turns, doors leading off here and there to different rooms, and some hallways simply leading to a dead end. Some of these rooms were guest rooms if they had a visitor or someone vital from another land was staying in the palace. Another hall led to the Knights chambers, Nate's own room he shared with several others was there as well. Reina's room was one of the few exceptions, being located on the other side of the palace.

Fortunately both she and Nate knew the layout of the palace an knew where to go to get where they needed.

When she caught up to him Nate was peering through a keyhole through a pair of large oak doors, with golden handles. On the other door was another keyhole just like the first one. "Quick, you can see them." he motioned her over.

Reina knelled down just as Nate was doing and put her eye to the small opening, Nate was right, she could see quite well into the room. Her brother King Logan was in an argument with Sir Walter, who stood between two guards, almost as if he were taken prisoner or something. He was gesturing wildly and looked rather put off.

"Think about what you're doing Logan."

"I'm protecting the interests of the people." Logan replied simply, though he barely managed to contain his rage. "Do not question me again."

Reina had to fight not to look away, where there had once been love and understanding, there only remained hate and greed. This was not the brother she knew, but a monster in human guise.

Logan suddenly turned to one of the guards, eyes blazing in anger. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary continue with the crowd."

"This is wrong Logan, and you know it!" Walter grabbed the front of Logan's collar, only to be struck down by by the butt of the guard's riffles. He collapsed to the floor, grasping his shoulder and groaning slightly in pain.

Both Reina and Nate gasped in horror as their mentor and teacher was struck down before them. It took all Reina had just to stay kneeling where she was and not rush to the older man's aid.

"Never tell me what I can't do!" Logan snapped, deadly intent in his eyes.

Nate turned to Reina, gripping her shoulders as he stared earnestly into her eyes. "We can't let him kill all those people. You're his sister, maybe he will listen to you."

Reina's eyes hardened in determination as she stood, shoving both doors open. "Brother, we need to talk."

Both Walter and Logan appeared shocked by the sudden arrival of the Princess, though Logan recovered faster.

"What are you doing here?!" Logan snapped. "The war room is no place for a child. Leave now!"

Walter looked almost in panic at her sudden arrival, though he stayed silent. Probably more for her sake then anything else.

"You can't just kill all those people." Reina stepped in front of her brother, hands on her hips and giving the most intimidating glare she could muster. "I won't let you!"

"Wait..." Walter began, trying to stand.

Reina flinched as she felt a stinging slap across her face, and only stared at her brother in shock as he withdrew his hand.

"How are you turn on me!" Logan turned those cruel, and cunning eyes on her. "Perhaps you believe you should be making these decisions. You really wish to defend those traitors...so be it."

With a snap of his fingers the guards had Nate within their grasp, a riffle to his throat.

"Nate!" Reina cried out. "Let him go brother, he's not involved in this."

"Oh, but I think he is." Logan lowered his voice dangerously. "More so then you think...bring my sister and the boy to the throne room."

A guard tried to grab Reina's arm, but she jerked out of his grasp.

"I can walk on my own."

Upon entering the throne room Reina gasped at the sight and ran forward, but was stopped by the guards. Bloody and beaten Myah was being held upright by two guards, one each holding an arm.

"What did you do to her?!" Reina snapped to her brother, then whipped her head back to her best friend. "Myah? Myah, can you hear me?"

"Re-Reina..." Myah groaned, a smile trying to form on her lips, despite the pain. "I knew you'd come."

"Logan, let her go! What are you thinking?!" Reina felt the blood rushing to her head, and Nate was still being held in place as well.

"Logan now is it?" an almost sinister laugh left his lips.

"Look, you can punish me for all of this." Reina gestured to her two friends. "But let them go ok?"

"Seeing as you are no longer a child, it seems I must stop treating you as one." Logan sat down upon the throne. "You wish to save those who have gathered outside the castle. Those traitors! Very well then..."

Reina didn't like where this was going, not one bit. And she still didn't understand why Myah was there, and Nate and Walter's dark reactions at the mention of her name. Even now Walter wasn't making eye contact with her.

"Here stands the leader of that violent mob." Logan gestured to Myah and Reina slowly sank to her knees.

"No...no it can't be..."

Myah winced, though from pain or the look on her friends face it wasn't certain.

"It's true..."Myah whispered. "Oh Reina, I wanted to tell you everything. There wasn't much time."

"I will let you choose dear sister." Logan propped his head on his hand, as if this were an everyday common activity. He almost looked board. "Who shall be punished? Your dear friend and leader of the rebellions, or this boy here? The sentence shall be death."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh dear...I seem to have created a cliff hanger last chapter. Hehehe...but this chapter should be...well a touch depressing. I mean, how do you choose one of your friends to die?

**FABLE III-My Way**

Chapter 5

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So what will it be? Your friend and leader of the rebellion, or...your boyfriend perhaps?"

Myah turned her way at that, her eyes wide and accusing.

"What?!" Reina looked back and forth between Logan, Nate, and Myah. "You have the wrong idea...Nate and I aren't like that."

"This is pure madness Logan...how can you ask your own sister something like this?" Walter asked in a shocked voice.

"Silence!" Logan turned back to Reina. "Don't you get it dear sister? I am giving you power over life and death."

"I won't do this Logan!" Reina was livid now, shaking in her anger. "How can you even ask me that?!"

Logan stood then, walking to stand between Reina and Nate, and Myah. he held out a hand to each. "If you cannot choose, I will simply kill them both."

Reina gasped, but no sound escaped her throat. Of all the things her brother had done she had no reason to expect something like this. Kill one of her friends, choose one to be sentenced to death? Myah was an important friend, had been since they were very little, the two of them like sisters. Myah was always there when she needed her, helped her when she was down, laughed together with her when she was happy. And then there was Nate, she and Myah had met him a little later, perhaps when both girls were ten. He would challenge anyone that said the least thing wrong about the girl's, he was there for her when her brother wasn't, he became a knight he said because he wanted to become stronger, he was...he was...

"Reina..." Myah whispered. She didn't appear as if she had the energy to stand, and it was proven she didn't when the guards holding her shoved her roughly to the ground.

"Oh no..." Reina ran to her friend and knelled at her side. "How could something like this happen?"

"You're mad." Nate suddenly turned to Logan. His own fists were clinched at his sides, an effort to keep from attacking the King himself. "You're asking Princess Reina to kill one of her friends, for your sick pleasure."

"Choose Reina!" after a hardened look his way, Logan turned back to Reina. "I won't repeat myself."

"Reina..." Nate took a deep breath and strode forward. "I need you to choose me."

There was a sudden, almost agonizing feeling in her chest, as if the very breath were being squeezed from her lungs. Reina's hand reached up unconsciously to her chest, as her heart pounded in an almost deafening way.

"I-I..."

It was with a very composed face that Nate turned to the Princess, grasping both of her hands in his. "I need you to do this for me Reina. Can you please finish this?"

"But Nate I..." words were running together in her mind now, and nothing seemed to be making any sense. Reina halfway wondered if she were still in bed, and all of this simply a dream.

"Look at Myah, Reina." Nate's voice was clipped.

Reina did as he said and her gaze fell upon her best friend, she had rolled onto her stomach and was reaching out a shaking hand to them, a hand covered in dried blood. Her eyes were wide and fixed in their direction, she was terrified beyond belief. Reina couldn't blame her, she felt the same. She didn't want to die...

"Reina..." Nate put a hand to her cheek, making her look into his eyes. "There is no other way."

Reina's fists clinched together so tightly her nails bit into her palms, drawing dark blood that ran in rivulets and and splashed onto the floor. "Alright then."

"No!" Myah's scream suddenly split the air. "You can't do this Reina! No!"

Reina felt the tears leave her eyes as Nate was escorted from the throne room. Wet salty tears that overflowed at the thought of the fate that awaited her friend. She turned on her brother, fits still clinched and eyes blazing anger. "Logan! I'll never forgive you!"

"Good." Logan smiled in a sinister way. "Then you'll never forget it."

The guards lifted Myah from the ground, causing her to groan in pain an Reina to gasp.

"Remove the girl from the castle, and escort my dear sister to her chambers." Logan commanded.

"She's injured..." Reina began as several guards grabbed her by the arms.

"She is both a traitor and a lair, I could care less what happens to her." Logan dismissed her concerns as the guards escorted her back to her room, where she would remain locked inside and under watch for the remainder of the day. Her only allowed company being her dog and one servant, Jasper. She was sitting at a small desk in her room, head in her hands as Jasper stood worried behind her.

"You mustn't blame yourself madam. I don't think any of us realized just how far he'd fallen into madness." Jasper tried to comfort the Princess he was tasked with caring for. Though he was her servant, a butler there had always been a certain fondness there. Much like a grandfather would feel for a granddaughter.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Jasper." Reina's hands clinched at nothing. A fresh series of bandages covered her hands where her own nails had pierced her palms. "There must be something I can do."

"There is." a voice interrupted Jasper, before the man could respond. It was Walter and he entered with a large bag slung over his shoulder. "We'll be leaving the castle tonight."

"Tonight?" Reina asked. "But where will we go? And what of Myah?"

"You need not worry, the girl is safe." Walter comforted her. "The kingdom is what worries me, there may be nothing short of a revolution that will save it now. We need a new leader, a hero. We need you...Reina."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for any of this." Reina lay her head on her arms, staring into the flame of a candle.

"You are your father's daughter after all." Walter placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and even Jasper was smiling warmly at her. "And I have faith in you."

Reina suddenly stood to face the two men, her mind suddenly made up. "I'll do what I can then."

"Very well." Jasper clapped his hands together and began fussing about the room, quickly gathering a few things. It was as if they were preparing for an outing instead of an escape. "I shall pack some essentials."

"There is no time." Walter interrupted him again. "We must travel light, and swiftly. Only the essentials."

Jasper dropped some cloth he was holding. "No pajamas then? Good heavens what will the Princess sleep in then?"

Reina laughed, but disguised it as a cough into her fist. "We should hurry then Jasper."

"Then you need not worry madam, I shall follow you wherever fate may lead us." Jasper bowed his head and quickly followed aster Reina and Walter who were rushing from the room. Walter took bigger longer strides and Reina had to take double just to keep up with the older man. Though his being old had never been a hindrance to him, if anything he was one of the strongest men she knew, though Jasper was quite a good deal older then him.

As they were walking Walter kept shaking his head and muttering to himself. "I should have done something in the throne room, i should have stopped him then."

"Walter, it wasn't your fault." Reina began. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Still..." Walter began.

"All you would have accomplished would have been your own death." Jasper said quite bluntly.

Reina kept quiet as they exited her room, the guards outside lying on the ground. They weren't dead however, just unconscious. Walter must have taken care of them before rushing into her room. She doubted any of this was planned, more then likely spur of the moment. They began down the stairs and into the courtyard. The moon provided plenty of light to their escape, and there were no clouds in the sky.

"You are right my friend, but perhaps if I had acted sooner, taken Reina away before all of this mess started, then perhaps we could have avoided it." Walter seemed to be coming up with excuse after excuse, trying to find some means to justify his actions, or lack of them Reina suddenly realized.

"Walter, none of this was your fault." Reina jogged down the stairs after the man. "So please stop blaming yourself."

Her mentor seemed to relax then. "I see then...if that is how you really feel I'll let the matter drop."

As they entered into the gardens Reina shuddered, this place was so creepy at night. Jasper as if sensing her thoughts voiced very much the same. There were dark shadows everywhere, like something lurking ready to pounce. A calm and almost serene place during the day, it was almost sinister at night.

"Are you certain Myah will be all right?" Reina asked again.

"I am sure she will." Walter answered. "I have someone I trust looking after her. No harm will come to the girl."

After a time when Reina noticed they were heading further into the castle grounds she became curious. "Walter, where are yu taking me? I thought we were leaving the castle."

"We are." Walter answered simply. "However, there is something we must take care of first."

The three soon arrived at a rather large tomb, here was where her parents remains rested. Buried here when they died, the tomb was something of a memorial to her father's legacy. Often visitors to the castle would stop here to pay their respects before going to the castle itself.

"I believe it's time we paid our respects to Albion's last hero."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know the guild seal isn't as small as I portrayed it here, but realistically I can't see her lugging something around the size and probably the weight of an iron shield. I wanted to keep it small enough she could fit it in her packet, for easier access and such. ^^

**FABLE III-My Way**

Chapter 6

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I believe it's time we paid our respects to Albion's last hero."

"Eugh, this place is as dark and dank as I remember." Jasper grimaced as the door to the tomb was opened, revealing a long and narrow passageway. "Never thought I'd come here again."

Walter chuckled. "Reina, the night your father died I promised I'd bring you here one day. When you were old enough, and strong enough. This is your history and your legacy."

There were a series of lit touches that had flared up upon their entering the tomb. Probably some magic spell placed here long ago. The floor was covered in stone as were the walls, after walking along awhile the tunnel opened out into a huge dome shaped room. Large stone stairs led to a statue in the center, surrounded by large pillars with row upon row of brightly lit candles.

It was the statue they were headed for, and right before it were two golden coffins. Large and ornate they contained the remains of the late King and Queen of Albion.

Reina followed Walter up the stairs, with Jasper trailing behind. She stopped between her parents coffins, laying a hand on each in turn. "It's been far too long, Father, Mother..."

"Perhaps Albion will have another." Walter knelled next to the wall beside the statue, he felt around for a bit before pressing in a single stone. "Ah, here it is then."

Reina jumped back, as suddenly the great hands of the statue lowered. A little later on her part and she'd have been knocked out by those same hands. "A little warning next time Walter?"

Walter chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. But you may want to inspect the hands."

Reina looked where he indicated, into the curved stone hands, held together in a cupping gesture. In the center of which was a small object, a pale yellow with two blue ovals on either side. With a trembling hand she reached out to clasp the object, it was small, about the size of her palm. She held it up to inspect it better in the light.

"This was your father's most treasured position, the guild seal. It chooses those who have the power inside them...those who have the potential to become legends.." Walter explained.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Reina asked, turning the object first one way then the other. "I mean it isn't..."

Suddenly the thing in her hand began to vibrate and emit a harsh white light. She was actually having difficulty keeping a hold on the seal and had to cover it with both hands, even then the object would not be still, and the light was becoming almost blinding. She shut her eyes against the brightness and when the light finally faded she found herself surrounded by a thick fog.

"Where-where am I?"

"I knew one day you would find your way to me, Reina. Or perhaps I should say young Princess." there was the sound of light laughter, and Reina tried to peer through the thick fog.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she was getting defensive now. Only natural though after being with Walter and Jasper in her parents tomb and suddenly finding herself...well who knows where.

"I am Theresa, the seer of the Spire. I guided your father in his greatest triumph." a woman wearing a deep red cloak emerged from the fog before Reina. Her hood was pulled low over her eyes and with slight shock she realized the woman was blind. "However, you have an even greater destiny ahead of you. The seal awoke at your touch, as it would at no one else's."

"This?" Reina pulled out the seal. "But where is this place?"

"A corner of your mind, a dream perhaps."

Reina thought she might have imagined it, but a small smile tugged the corners of Theresa's mouth.

"The fate of Albion now rests on your shoulders." the seer held out her arms wide. "Before you lies the path you were born to take, and at it's end the kingdom you were born to rule."

"I'm not a ruler, I'm not sure I could be." Reina sighed.

"Not as you are now, but you will be. Of that I am certain." Theresa seemed so sure, Reina wished she shared the woman's convection's. "Like all hero's you will face many trials, but you can't make it alone. You will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people. For now you have the support of two friends. Jasper, who will serve you always, and Sir Walter Beck who will be your greatest ally. Together you have already taken the first step in your journey."

The fog around them was already beginning to clear, and a disturbing sensation was building in her gut. The place seemed to be blurring around the edge's and with shock Reina realized she was leaving this strange place. "What if I need to speak to you again?"

"Then I will be here." Theresa answered, though her voice now seemed to come from a distance. "Only you must find the way."

"I say, are you alright?"

Reina glanced up to see the familiar faces of Jasper and Walter peering down at her. She was sitting on the floor, and there was a strange weight on her right arm. Looking at it she was surprised to find a gauntlet of sorts from her wrist to her elbow. It was attached between her thumb and forefinger, and atop it was a light blue jewel.

"I suppose I am." Reina accepted Walter's hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Well...do you feel any different?" Walter asked after some hesitation.

"I'm not sure." Reina answered honestly. "Should I?"

"Well from what I heard the seal is supposed to grant a mysterious power, or something to that effect." Walter continued on. "That gauntlet on your arm, where did you get it?"

"It-it was a gift actually." Reina was turning the gauntlet first one way then the other, inspecting it.

"Balls!" Walter seemed quite shocked. "Well perhaps you can use magic now, it is our only way of getting out of here now."

Jasper seemed shocked. "And you couldn't have mentioned this earlier?"

"And spoil the surprise." Walter chuckled, Jasper seemed less amused.

"Hush, I need to concentrate now." Reina lifted her hands up, then brought them together so the palm of one hand was over her other hand. She pointed them at the floor. She envisioned rolling flames, and to her surprise a ball of fire erupted from her palm, striking the floor and traveling along it for a few paces. It hadn't hurt, and now there was only a vague tingling feeling left.

There was a sound then, like metal grinding upon metal and to her shock the floor began to part, revealing a passageway of sorts leading below the tomb.

"It bloody worked!" Walter cheered. "You really are a hero!"

"Hmph, I never doubted you for a second." Jasper gave a haughty sniff.

"Well of course, neither did I." Walter suddenly defended, and Reina felt the need to roll her eyes. "Still though...it bloody worked!"

Gypsy was nudging her hand, the uncovered one and whining. Perhaps seeking a comforting pat, it had been a long and busy day.

"It's ok girl." Reina scratched her behind the ears, where she knew she liked to be scratched best. "I suppose we go down there then?"

"It's a little narrow, and dark too." Walter peered down the hole. He now didn't look too happy about going down there. "But this is the only way to go."

The three of them, plus one dog began to slowly make their way into the tunnel. The walls were now solid rock, with huge stalagmites hanging down from the ceiling. It was just like a cave, well more then likely was one. As they progressed further in a damp chill greeted them, defiantly a cave.

"You never did care for confined spaces, did you Sir Walter?" Jasper finally asked.

Reina glanced curiously at Walter, he didn't seem the type of man to have these types of fears.

"I never did care for being poked in the eye, or having my head chopped of either. What of it?" Walter answered a bit gruffly.

Reina giggled. "Had your head chopped off much these days?"

"He's a little sensitive about these things." Jasper trailed back to walk with the Princess, and whispered so Walter wouldn't hear. "Best not bring it up again right?"

Walter grumbled something from ahead of them.

The cave suddenly opened out almost before any of them were even aware of it. They were now standing before a grand space, there was a long flowing water source, and a dirt path a ways higher then the water that they'd be following. Reina was pretty sure they were still in the cave however, especially when she looked up and couldn't make out the stars of the night sky.

"Now this is more like it!" Walter stepped to the edge, stretching his arms high above his head. "Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen...Just the way a castle's escape route should be."

They then took the path leading out between several large rock formations, Walter picked up the pace, probably for all of Reina and Jasper's encouraging words earlier.

"I hesitate to ask, but what is our plan?" Jasper asked as he kept pace easily with both Reina and Walter. "Other then leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of obviously."

"Simple." Walter now seemed in better spirits. "We have to stop Logan."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Reina asked. "I know you claim I am a hero and all, but I'm only one person."

They crossed a rock like bridge over the water and took the curving path down, heading further into the cave. At least as long as they followed the path they wouldn't get lost in here, she hoped anyway.

"Exactly, that's why we need to find allies, and lots of them." Walter was in his element now. Deciding a course of action and going with it. "Once you prove what you are people will follow you, many of them willing to fight for you. They'll need a leader though, someone they can believe in."

"Bats!" Jasper suddenly screeched, ducking and covering his head. "Take cover quickly!"

Gypsy who'd been following silently at her side until then began snarling and jumping at the bats, trying to catch one in her mouth. It looked almost comical. Gypsy snarling and leaping and Jasper cowering in fear.

Reina shook hear head and fired a ball of fire over Jasper's head, scaring several bats off where they flapped to deeper, darker parts of the cave.

"Are you all right Jasper?"

"Nice work there." Walter chuckled.

"Indeed." Jasper straightened himself at once, dusting off his clothes. "I suspect your father would have been quite proud."

"I know I am." Walter praised her, then turned to Jasper, a sly smile on his face. "And you as well, I've never seen a man cower with such grace."

"It is merely a matter of hygiene." Jasper suddenly defended. "Bats are such filthy creatures."

Walter laughed, slapping his knees. "As I am sure old friend."

Jasper frowned.

"With that fire of yours Reina, I think we have the proof of what you are capable of doing." Walter looked her way. "I think you'll do just fine."

As they continued on Reina occasionally saw relics and pieces of statues from a time long ago. This place must have existed long before her parents had decided upon it as a tomb, and from the look of things maybe even longer then she thought. A huge spacious cave underground that apparently Logan was unaware even existed.

As they arrived at more cobblestone steps there were touches again, once more mysteriously lit. They did provide much needed light to see by, and for the time being Reina was thankful for any light in this darkened place. A little light filtered through the darkness from above, but not much. The touches however cast enough light where one didn't have to be too careful about one's footing.


End file.
